Melvin Humes
The towns poet. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, he is known by everyone in the town as the town poet having starting writing during secondary school, wanting to find a way to get out of the world. He was briefly in a boy band, The Edition, which girls went wild for. However soon after a few hits have been and gone, Melvin continues his love of poet writing. Due to his handsome looks and his short spell in a boy band, his poetry sells substantially well. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is among the citizens of Grasmere Valley listed in the first Volume 1. Volume 3 Melvin is present at the library when they are doing a book signing with the author. Melvin rather popular with his poetry due to his look and popularity does very well as everyone lines up to get their copies of Melvin's poetry signed. Jason Maxwell, a burned out author, is jealous of his success as it seems no one wants to get a signed copy of Jason's book. Volume 20 He is at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards and is nominated for Where the Fun Goes and Die award, something which he is shocked by as he thought everyone really liked him and his poems. He ends up winning the award and is speechless and embarrassed as he goes up to accept the award. He is told by Ashley La Roux that his poem he was going to read as an interlude section to be read now for the sake of time. Melvin begins to read his poem but during it Elmo Von Pickle has a coughing fit, Del is snoring rather loudly, Big Mickey is fast asleep and Donny Raymond and Captain Mansfield during his poetry make disparaging comments. All of this made Melvin feel very upset and feel like no one really cared about him or his poems. The final straw was at the end with Melvin reading the last line of being free Wilma Timber declaring she was happy that they were free of the poem to which many laughed and Melvin finding this too much left the stage and ran out of the town hall to cry. Later on he comes back to the town hall when Rex Bourbon, Shirley Moaves and Ashley La Roux are trying to argue whose had it worst in life to which Melvin jumps in with his previous woes before Wilma tries to add hers before Gary Robinson finding the whole thing ridiculous tells people to stop playing such a game and realise no one had it worse that Christ that someone who was perfect in everywhere died for people who deserved it. At the end of the award show, Melvin belts out and breaks away from the crowd leaving Wilma to wonder why he would do that. Hegoes to a nearby hill and wants to see the town fall to its knees after what it did to him. There he finds a woman there whose not from the town. She is beautiful and she can't believe to have finally seen the poet she had long admired. He wonders if this is a joke to further embarrass him but soon he realises there is a connection. She is attracted to him and his work, something he still can't quite grasp. The two decide to have a meal together and he asks her what her name is which turns out to be Carrie. Volume 23 He ends up getting married to Carrie Humes. Also he sees his poem The Butterfly being turned to a play which he has written starring Belso and Sarah Butcher. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #56 Tale of Christmas Melvin was among those on Christmas Day in the carol service in the choir. However with Kate Carey take over the song, causes for all the choir to go to sleep as they give up trying to sing over her. #57 Happy New Year? #57 Tale of New Years Day He is seen dancing in the streets celebrating the New Year in. #63-#65 The Apocalypse? #64 Tale of Kelly-Anne Davis There is great fear that it is the end of the world after Marion Richards dug up the bodies from the graveyard wanting to create excitement in the town. Melvin is part of the group being led by Kelly-Anne Davis who doesn't believe the end of the world is happening to safety which end up being going to Marion Richards's house! The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 3 Turn the Lights Off Stella Dash, Ms Izodel and Jerry Verlan are claiming that having lights on gives you cancer. They reveal their findings in a meeting at the town hall with Ladonna Palmer showing her ‘findings’ to which Melvin Humes is among those at the town hall meeting.